The telling
by Katherine Pierce the bitch
Summary: "I was lost the moment I saw her. Her face. It was the most beautiful face I ve ever saw. And her laugh let my undead heart, beat again" my 2nd fanfic this time with Stefan and Elena hope u will like it and please review, more fanfics xoming soon xo


**The telling**

**A few words from me. In this story the world knows about Vampires. Vampires can live among them without hiding and my main character Stefan Salvatore is a Vampire and can also walk in daylight. That's all, I hope u gonna like my story and please review=)**

It was cold but to earn some extra cash Zoey needed to do this. Zoey was a a girl, tall and with dark hair under the cap she was wearing. With green eyes like the forest and a humour of a spoon. Fast as the wind she was riding her bike on her street. Throwing a newspaper at every house she came by. Zoey couldńt explain but somehow the newspaper landed on the front door every time at every house. Zoey was now 24 studying at college which was _Yale_but still she was working as a deliverer for newspaper so her parents dońt need to pay everything. She was normal but the world wasńt. The world had changed. Too far, some people think. 5 years ago Vampires came under the surface. And the law allowed them, the be on this world, allowing all of them living next to normal human people. On the street were Zoey lives was also a Vampire. Just one newspaper left she was almost done. With her last energy left she was riding straight ahead to Mr. Salvatorés house. It was in the end of the street but it was a beautiful and big house. While she left her bite and was going to knock at the door she was thinking about him. She didńt know much about him. "_He was damn good looking, maybe single and on one eye hés blind" _,she just finished her thought and opened the door before Zoey was able to lift her hand to knock.

"-" , he lifted a hand and with a voice like he got a sore throat. Which was funny Vampires couldńt get something like that. She tries to focus on him. "You know what Zoey, you can say Stefan!" With a smile on her face and with the newspaper in her hand she begun again. "Hey Stefan like every morning I bring you your newspaper." she waved at him with it and hand it over. _"Gosh Stefan loves to read the newspaper. I remember one time I was not in time when I reached his house. I came 20minutes to late and he looked like he was about to cry or he cried already" _she coulnd́t stop the giggle when she was remembering his face that day with one last look to Stefan she turned around to her bike. "Thank you!", he said and closed the door. All the sudden the stopped and looked back. Zoey took a deep breath and with a brighter smile on her face she walked again to Stefańs house. She knocked at the door a bit to aggressive. The door opened again and Stefan appeared with a confused look on his beautiful face with his one blind eye. Looking from left to right he said a little bit louder than he wanted: "What́s wrong? Did you forgot something?". Zoeýs hands were shaking but she tried her best to ignore that. "Now its been 5years that i bring the newspaper to you and -and the thing is, I dońt know anything about you. We greet and say hello to each other and you stroke my shoulders sometime but that's all I got from here. You are a Vampire, not to mention a hot one too. One of your brown eyes is blind wonder what happened. An next year I will be done with college and moving from lovely New York to Louisiana. I know maybe this sounds crazy but Stefan-" Zoey took his hand which surprised her more than him "I need to know _you_._ Your story._Anything please. Stefan.", Zoey was a little bit out of breath now and she blushed as she realized that tears run down her cheek. Stefan was just standing in front of her. He didńt interrupt her, he was looking at her closely. Stepping towards her a bit he begun to speak and his voice was strangely vulnerable. Fragile.

I was wondering when you going to ask me about me, my eye and I think its time for someone to hear my story." he stepped aside and with a broken smile on his face he whispered "come inside it will take a while", whipping her tears from her cheek she tried to smile and touched his arm for a second. Slowly Stefan Salvatore closed the door and wondering how to start his story.

"I was turned a few centuries ago dońt remember that exactly. It was long long ago. I was turned by the oldest. His name was _Kudo_. If I knew what I was get myself into, I never would́ve gone out for a little walk. But there I was suffering and struggling against the pain I was feeling. Struggling against the transformation. The minute he was biting me I knew that I probably became a Vampire. My body was burning like hell itself. I didńt scream, there was no reason to. The next thing from there I can barely remember was I woke up at my house and in my own bed. With two bite marks on my neck and with hunger. Was is real hunger or was I just thirsty? I dońt know. I could hear footsteps before I could see someone. It was . She always comes to my house to clean everything up. This might sound cruel or mean but I was nearly starving and above that, I couldńt think straight. So I just drunk her blood and the hunger st oped soon. I didńt felt hate for myself, for what I did to . It was my nature now. I had to life with that. _Forever._After 100 years of not knowing what to do with my eternity I started to learn so I could later work as a Doctor. I was so successful after time I had the change to run a hospital but I refused. That was not what I wanted. What I wanted was to come to those who were sick. Coming to them and healing them instead of waiting in an office in a hospital. Time passed by and I had to admit that I needed some help and than I was lost the moment I saw _her_. Her face. It was the most beautiful face Íve ever saw. And her laugh let my undead heart, beat again. She was 22 when we first meet her name was _Elena Gilbert_. She caught me by surprise. One moment she was standing at my front door looking desperately for a job as a assistant. So I gave her a job. She needed one and I need to be around her because she was so full of joy and she came always with a smile on her way, just like you, Zoey by the way. She knew from the beginning that I was a Vampire. She didńt care. For her the fact tha I was a Vampire didńt matter at all. One of the many things I learned to love about her in time. Time passed fast like tv-show.

She was the one who had made the first step. First she asked me out. Couple of wonderful days later it was my turn. On a nice restaurant with a wonderful dinner I told her about my feelings for her. That I was in love with her like I was never been before.

I remember the day like it was just yesterday. Her face from a worried and confused face, because she didńt what I have to say, fast turned to a bright face with tears in her beautiful eyes and a smiler bigger than sun itself. Now when I think back, I regret that I didńt proposed to her when I got to chance and time for that. We had no idea what was coming towards as. But soon I should know. After I brought Elena home I started to feel strange, I came home and I found a Vampire siting on my couch. His name was Chow by the way. He told me that our head-vampire was angry about my behaviour. The next day I was forced to go and I pay our head-vampire a visit. For respect and honor and if a Vampire refuses to do like the headmaster wants he had to die. Painfully and slowly.

It was Kudo, the ChineseVampire who turned me. Somehow he found out about me and Elene and I had no idea how but he knew. We have many rules. And as a Vampire you have to stick to them no matter what. Kudo said he was angry about the fact that I had truly dared to fall in love with a human woman and the fact I didńt even asked for his promotion made him even more angry. If that's even possible. While I was standing there in front of Kudo and was listen to every word that his mough left, a other Vampire came in. He was dragging someone inside. It was Elena. My Elena. She didńt struggled against that Vampire she was thinking clear how to avoid more danger for both of us. Ignoring that I could break another stupid and useless rule I stepped away from Kudo right to Elena and took her hand. Her eyes met mine. My god she was so brave. She stroke my arm, she wanted to let me feel her support. Can you believe that? A wonderful amazing human woman backs up her Vampire boyfriend. Strange world. Cruel world. What an unfair world. Together hand in hand we were standing right in front of Kudo asking him for his blessing for our relationship. Kudo was mad he screamed and yelled around. Insulting us both to the worst, and saying that our relationship is already doomed and useless. But Elena and I were brave. Together. Together we fought we could handle everything right now near Kudo. His screams and his insulting meant nothing to us. We were madly in love with each other. It doesńt matter for us. But Kudo did something we, Elena and I didńr saw coming at all. Fast like a gunshot Kudo stood up and with a finger he picked my eye out. Elena. My poor dear lovely Elena. She saw it. I saw his fingers coming to my eye closer and closer I screamed at her to close her eyes or to cover it up with her hands but she didńt listen to me. I will never forget to look on her beautiful face. Her eyes widen and tears running down her cheek like a waterfall. I didńt scream all I did was to stop the bleeding. Kudo started to scream at her. At my Elena. Saying it was all her fault. Being attacked by the oldest Vampire is the worst thing can happen to you. My eye didńt heal. The blood was gone from my cheek which was running down a second ago. No blood just a hole were there, were my eye should have been. I dońt remember when Kudo ́s voice was not to hear anymore or how Elena and I came home but I will never ever forget the following months. The painful months in our life."

Stefan had to stop. Someone was knocking at his door. Stefan was standing in front of his window looking out of the window. Zoey was siting on his couch and whipping her tears off her cheek. With a sigh he opened the door and Zoey standing right behind him. She was it. With a smile and a voice like angles she looked up at Stefan. Zoey right to not let out a gasp. "Mr. Salvatore sorry but its about Mr. Rainy. He cańt find his pills do you have few more pills for him?" , Stefańs face was like stone with a cold voice he said:"No I dońt. But I can write a new recepi that should be enough miss Gilbert!" without a goodbye or take care with closet the door behind the love of his life while she tried to fight back her tears. Confused and with still shaking hands Zoey sat back on the couch. Now his face focused on her he continued his story:"The blind- on-one-eye thing changed her. Months passed by without any love from her to me. You know it was not her fault. It was all Kudo. But she believed something else thanks to Kudo. The barley spoke or even looked at me. One night she came to me. Her face pale as a white wall and tears non stop she spoke to me. She was begging me to take away her memories. My heart broke away, which is funny because Vampires have one heart. Funny isńt it. Not only the eye blind thing with Kudo. Nearly everything from that moment the fell in love with me. The only thing left was the day she came to and asked for a job. I had to do this. It nearly destroyed her. I had no choice. I did what she asked me too like an angle she fell asleep. I brought her to her house in her bed with one last kiss on her soft red lips. Soft like white clouds and with tears in my eye and broken heart in my chest I left her. Forever and always. Its the best for her. Well not for me but at least for her. I wish I could say, what makes her happy, makes me happy but that would be a fucking lie. Our love, mine and Elena's was and still is like the wind. You cańt see it but you can feel it.",a single blood tear run down his cheek.

Zoey was suffering ,now after she heard his story now. So much love and so much pain in it. She respected Stefan even more now. He was still suffering but he was trying to life with that. Working with the woman he still loves and always will and being cold to her to safe her. Not wanting love feelings again so Elena was no chance left to feel love for him anymore but it was really the best for her. Zoey didńt try to smile by impulse she hugged him tight and cried on his shoulder. It was nearly dark when Zoey got to her bike and ride home with her thought at Stefan at his story. She was looking forward to the days she can give him the newspapers and who knows maybe she and him will become close friends. Zoey had no idea that that was going to happen in a few years. Looking after her Stefan went to his bedroom. Standing in front of his desk he pulled out a picture. He hold it carefully like it was glass or just fragile. He was smiling Elena next to him both smiling at the camera and his arm around her waist. In her hand a big bear and in his a big heart with i love u on it. Behind them the carnival. Before tears could destroy the picture he held it close to his chest lay it back on the table. Walking slowly to his bed and with dreams of him and Elena laughing and playing with their children he had a wonderful dream tonight. And one last tear left and run down his cheek on drip on his shirt.


End file.
